And the Prison Visit
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: My 2nd 2 Broke Girls fic. Caroline gets the chance to visit her father in jail, so she brings along Max with her. But what happens when Max tells Caroline's father what she really thinks about him? More implied Caroline/Max.


And the Prison Visit

One morning at their place, Caroline approached Max in an overly-bubbly excited mood.

"I just got good news about my father!" she exclaimed.

"What, that his mother decided not to give birth to him?" Max replied.

Caroline brushed off Max's insult with a smile. "No… I get the chance to visit him in jail!"

Max looked annoyed. "Maybe he'll keep you with him."

"Max, don't you understand? I haven't seen him since the trial! I miss him so much!"

"And I bet he misses everyone's money so much."

"I'm going to visit him tomorrow – I only get to see him for an hour."

"Well, good luck with all that."

"Max, you have to come with me! I'm sure he will want to see you!"

"Yeah, so he can take my money too. Look, Caroline, I've got to work – I don't have time to be visiting convicts."

Caroline pouted. "Come on Max, you have to… he's so interested in seeing my girlfriend!"

Max put her hands on her hips. "You told him I'm your girlfriend?"

"Well, you know…"

"Caroline, you can't go around telling people I'm your girlfriend! I don't want people to know you're staying with me, let alone that we're lovers!"

"So we are lovers?"

"Would you stop it with your bi-curiosity? I'd rather sleep with Chestnut than with you."

* * *

><p>Caroline arrived with Max at the Bayview Correctional Facility, wearing her nicest clothes. Max wore all black.<p>

"This is the second-most embarrassing thing I've ever done with you," Max complained.

"What was the first?"

"Let's not talk about that."

Caroline walked up to a random man standing outside the building.

"Hi, we're here to see Martin Channing."

"Why's that?"

"I'm his daughter!"

The man reached out and grabbed a shocked Caroline by the shoulders. "Do you realize how much that man ruined my life?"

"You know, Caroline, you may not want to reveal that information to any old guy in Brooklyn."

"But I thought he worked here!"

"I do work here!" the man replied gruffly. "I had all my money invested in Channing, now I clean the parking lots for a living."

"We're really sorry," Max stated. "My friend here has a bad case of moronitis."

Max grabbed Caroline's arm and dragged her away from the man, and the two went inside the building.

* * *

><p>"Hi, we're here to see-" Caroline began saying to a worker at the prison.<p>

"A certain prisoner," Max broke in.

"Which number?" the worker asked.

"#60652," Caroline replied.

"Not him!" the worker replied.

"Yeah… he's my father."

"That's a guy who killed his daughter!"

"Oh, I'm sorry… #60625."

"Oh, okay… come this way."

The worker brought the cheerful Caroline and the reluctant Max to a tiny room.

"Is this a closet?" Caroline asked.

"It's his cell," the worker replied. "You have one hour."

* * *

><p>Caroline peered through the bars to see her father lying down. "Daddy? It's Caroline!"<p>

Martin Channing got up from his bed. "Caroline… it's been a long time… so this is your girlfriend."

Caroline nodded, but Max broke her off.

"Actually, just roommate," she said with a smile.

"You two work together?" Martin asked.

"We work together, we live together, we sleep together!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Only when it's really cold, and I hate every minute of it!"

"She hates it that I touch her breasts while we lie in bed."

"So you do that on purpose? Caroline, you've got to stop!"

"Anyway, when are you going to get out, Daddy?"

"Only in about 720 years," Martin replied.

"Sounds like about the same time we'll have our 250 grand for our cupcake business," Max added.

"Oh, did you hear, Daddy?" Caroline asked. "Max and I are starting a cupcake business! We're going to raise $250,000 and sell cupcakes, and we're going to be successful."

"Rather than stealing money off everyone we know," Max snarked.

"Is that an insult?" Martin asked.

"You better believe it's an insult!" Max shouted. "Look what you've done to so many people in this city – including your own daughter!"

"Why, you-"

Martin pushed against the bars at Max, who pushed back while being held back by Caroline.

"Come on Max, he's my father, you can't say bad stuff about him!"

"Oh, but he can ruin your life, and you're willing to stand by and be fine with it?"

Suddenly a bunch of prison workers came rushing over to the area.

"What's going on here?"

"This girl is trying to cause trouble!" Martin claimed.

"Get over here," a policeman groaned.

He took two pairs of handcuffs, while pushing Max and Caroline up against each other back-to-back. He then cuffed their left hands together and their right hands together.

"Max, are we being arrested?"

"No, we're simply having some foreplay with handcuffs."

"Oh, really? I've always wanted to do that with you!"

"Shut up, Caroline, we're being arrested!"

"Oh."

"Come on, you two."

* * *

><p>Max and Caroline were brought into an interrogation room.<p>

"So, you came here to help break out your father?" a policeman asked.

"No, no," Caroline replied. "I just wanted to see him."

"Then what was that all about?"

"I was simply telling her father that he's ruined a lot of lives around here," Max stated.

"We'll let you off with a warning."

The policeman unlocked their cuffs.

"Oh, by the way, could we borrow those?" Caroline asked the policeman, with Max looking on in annoyance.

"What, the handcuffs?"

"Yeah… I think Max and I could have some fun with them."

"Get out of here!"

* * *

><p>Max and Caroline arrived back at their home, where Caroline was looking glum.<p>

"You ruined my time with my father!" she yelled at Max.

"I only said what needed to be said!" Max shouted back. "He's the reason why you're with me, rather than actually living a real life."

"But you don't understand, Max. I've never been happier in my life since I met you."

"I bet you tell that to everyone you meet."

"I am! I've never had a best friend like you."

"Well, I'm very happy for you."

"Max, you think my father's ever going to get out of jail?"

"Sure, if the sun stands still for 720 years."

"I miss him…"

Caroline began to cry.

"He's the only parent I ever had."

Max walked over to Caroline, trying to cheer her up.

"Caroline, it's okay. You're a better person now, you make money for yourself, you have plans for yourself. And…"

Max looked rather embarrassed.

"… I'm here for you."

Max squeezed Caroline's hand, who smiled at her.

"So you mean we can sleep together tonight?"

"No!"

* * *

><p>Current Total:<p>

$759.67


End file.
